Flip flop or thong sandals are popular for their breathability and comfort. However, the openness causes some problems. Conventional flip flops do not protect the feet from water splashes, puddles or wet grass. Also, flip flops provide no protection from wind, which can be undesirable in cool weather.
A number of patents teach sandals with toe guards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,493,965, 6,990,753, and 7,234,251 teach toe guards that protect the toes from rocks and injury. These sandals provide very limited protection from water splashes, wet grass or wind. Also, they provide essentially zero protection from water in case a user steps into a water puddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,297 teaches footwear with a thong. It can provide protection from water, but lacks the breathability and comfort of a sandal or flip flop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,322 teaches a shoe construction with a “vamp frame” that “grips the foot of the wearer firmly”. Since the vamp frame grips the foot, the shoe does not provide the breathability and comfort of flip flops.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,221 teaches a sandal having a heel cup that stabilizes the ankle by reducing inversion and eversion of the heel. The heel cup impairs the breathability desired of flip flop sandals. The heel cup edges do not provide useful protection from wind and water.
U.S. Pat. No. D453,611 shows a design for a flip flop sandal with a short ridge surrounding the flip flop. The ridge does not provide substantive protection from wind and water. Also, in the heel area, the ridge comprises a heel cup that reduces breathability. The heel cup conforms to the shape of the heel, which is undesirable for breathability and comfort.
The combination of high breathability and water protection is desirable for footwear. Both are long-felt needs. However, these needs are generally in conflict and force undesirable design tradeoffs.
There is a need for comfortable flip flop sandals that provide breathability in combination with wind and water protection.